Impossible project 101
by nelmari
Summary: after cruel intentions 3. cassidy dares her step sister that she cant resist three spasific guys.
1. Chapter 1

Im(possible) project 101.

Disclaimer: I own Scott, Alec and Amunet (spoken: Aumoonay. It's Egyptian). The rest belongs to whoever made Cruel Intentions 3.

A/N: nothing old, something new, lots are borrowed, so far nothing blue. LOL

Chapter one. #1 Bet

Cassidy and Jason still saw each other on a regular basis and during that year she gained two more friends. Alec and Scott are two first years who lived for the day they might possibly get lucky with Cassidy. Summer came and everyone went home. After summer Cassidy returned to college and her special suite.

She sat on a bench so deep I thought that she didn't notice Alec coming over.

"Hey babe" he said and shook her from her thoughts.

"Alec! Hi" she said. Jason saw them and came to speak to them.

"Hello, Cassidy. Where's your mind?" he asked.

"Amunet" she replied, back in her deep thoughts.

"What's that?" Scott asked as he too joined the chat.

"No, Amunet's a person. Cassidy's sister actually" Jason corrected him.

"You have a sister?" that was Alec.

"She's going to college this year right?" Jason asked shaking Cassidy awake again.

"Yes, she's coming here."

"That's what's keeping you up at night?" Scott wondered.

"Yeah… she's…"

"Is she anything like you? Because if she is I'm taking first turn." Alec asked. Cassidy shook her head.

"She's nothing like me. She could resist Orlando Bloom if he ever offered anything." Cassidy answered.

"Impossible!" Scott and Alec said simultaneously. Cassidy looked at Jason.

"Yeah, that's true. She's still a virgin right?" Jason said.

"Yes. Nineteen and a virgin!" Cassidy proclaimed.

"Then she must be ugly or fat." Alec stated. Again Cassidy looked at Jason. He was looking over the yard.

He was staring at a girl (obviously). She was wearing beige pants with a big brown belt and a white top that revealed her bellybutton and perfect abs.

"That's her," Jason whispered. Everyone's attention was turned to the girl. Her blond, soft curls bounced as she walked over to the sign-in table.

"No way!" Alec stated.

"You're joking!" Scott exclaimed.

"Amunet!" Cassidy called her over. Amunet finished at the table and walked over.

"Hey, sweetheart" Cassidy greeted her sister.

"Hey grandma" Amunet greeted sarcastically.

"Why do you call me that?" Cassidy asked.

"Because only a grandmother calls anyone 'sweetheart'! Hello Cassidy" Amunet answered.

"Sorry. Oh this is Alec and Scott." She said as she pointed. "And you already know Jason." Jason took Amunet's hand and kissed it. Amunet gave him a daring smile and took her hand back.

"Where's your room at?" Cassidy asked.

"26! I have to go anyway. Come round and we'll talk some more." And then she left.

When she was at a safe distance, Scott and Alec began to ask questions and talk.

"Hey, hey, wow. Calm it you guys." Cassidy exclaimed. "What are you three mumbling about?"

"I bet I could get her into bed with me!" Alec stated bravely.

"No way, I'll do it first." Scott chipped in.

"Wow, wait a minute. Didn't I tell you it was impossible to do that?" Cassidy broke them off.

"No, Cassidy let them bet on it. Just for fun, I'll join" Jason said.

"Jason, you know what Amunet can do. Don't provoke them!" Cassidy tried.

"What's the wager?" Scott asked, as the guys ignored Cassidy.

"Fifteen thousand, for the first guy who gets her to sleep with him! The two losers must pay up." They agreed. Cassidy listened to it all and then made a decision.

"And if neither of you gets her to sleep with you, I get double that!" Cassidy stated. They agreed. Then Cassidy stood and left the three to finish their bet.

A/N: first chapter's up! Plenty more to go. This is fun. What's more fun is when you review so go ahead, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Im(possible) project 101

Chapter 2 #2 bet.

After dinner Cassidy went over to room number 26, AKA Amunet's room. When Amunet opened the door Cassidy flew in without an invitation.

"Oh, come on in, make yourself at home." Amunet said sarcastically

"Thanks, I was just about to" Cassidy said as she dropped onto the stuffy bed.

"Cass, I'm actually busy"

"Can you still resist guys as much as you used to?" Cassidy asked, ignoring the statement.

"Of course"

"Good for you."

"Cassidy, what are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything. It's those guys you met today, who're up to something."

Amunet rolled her eyes.

"What are they up to?" she had to ask.

"I'm glad you asked, because I'm dying to tell you" Cassidy said and stretched herself on the bed.

"I'm not sure I don't wanna know but go ahead." Amunet sat down at her desk and braced herself for the worst.

"They made a bet on you. First guy who sleeps with you gets fifteen thousand dollars."

Amunet thought for a moment.

"Well, at least I'm worth more than you!"

"If you wanna see it that way… wait, aren't you angry?"

"No, why should I be? It's not like it's the first time."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way" Amunet sat back and looked triumphantly at Cassidy.

"Okay, let's bet on it. If one of them sleeps with you, I get fifteen thousand, if you resist all of them, I pay you fifteen thousand."

"I don't want your money, I have my own. I want your editor's position at the newspaper office!" Cassidy stood up and walked over to Amunet.

"Okay. Hey, just for fun, I'll throw in my room"

"You're that confident I'll lose?" Amunet asked as she rose from her seat.

"You bet… no pun intended"

"Okay, it's a deal." They shook and finished the deal.

A/N: another's up. Look's like we're getting somewhere. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Im(possible) project 101

Chapter three.Getting started.

The three guys made plans on how to seduce Amunet. Cassidy made plans of the same manner. Amunet however, made plans to make her more irresistible so that her triumph was much greater.

Then it began…

Saturday was the official swimming pool party and everyone from the dorm was invited. Cassidy showed up in her white bikini and Amunet in her black one. The black material showed off her nice summer tan. She was well built: very small six-pack, strong arms and legs, just like the sports woman she was. She looked… tempting!

Jason saw her first as she jumped into the pool with (not surprising) grace. She swam over and greeted him.

"Hello handsome"

"Hi, I like your bathing suit."

" I know" she teased him.

"So, you want to go over to the Jacuzzi?"

"Sure" she smiled, and then she led Jason over to the empty Jacuzzi and relaxed.

"Ahh, my neck's killing me" she said (A/N: obvious I know) Jason smiled and offered to massage her neck. She accepted.

"You know there's a thing I always wanted to do," he said as he gently rubbed her muscles.

"Since the day you met me, right?" she asked and leaned into ecstasy.

"Yeah"

"Why don't you get it over with then?" she asked and turned around to face him. He looked around the Jacuzzi to see who was around. But considering it was around the corner from the pool, there was no one. He turned his gaze to Amulet who was watching his with much intent. She leaned closer.

"Kiss Me," she whispered and without much more invitation he closed the gap between their lips and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body hard against him. So, he started kissing her harder and faster. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere and while he was untying her bikini top she pulled back.

"I – must – go!" she said catching her breath. She grabbed her bikini tie-endings and retied them behind her back. She left Jason there in his arrogance and yet his failure.

"Hey, I saw that!" Cassidy said when she bumped into Amunet, who had already dried herself and put on her dress.

"Just a kiss" she answered.

"Just a kiss? Amunet! That's not the way to handle this, you know it. Catherine and I tough you how to do this, didn't we?" she was in a sort of panic state. ( A/N: I don't know why though)

"No, you and Catherine taught me exactly how NOT to handle this! I'm doing it my way. And what's wrong with a little fun along the way?" she spoke and walked away.

Scott saw her heading over to the snack bar, so he headed there too.

"Am-u-net right?" he tried.

"Yes and you are?" she pretended.

"Scott, we met three days ago, through Cassidy"

"Oh that's right, how've you been?"

"Couldn't be better. Hey, you want something to drink?"

"Oh, thank you" she smiled so innocently. Scott got some beers and handed her one.

"Thanks, you're nice. I'll remember that."

"Well you know what they say, handsome is as handsome does." He replied. She frowned and thought about that for a moment.

"And so modest" she said (sarcastically). He smiled.

"Well, I have to go, but I'll see you around" she said as she purposefully stroked his hand in a flirty way. She walked away, flipping her drying locks over her shoulder.

This time she headed to her dorm. On the way she bumped into Alec.

"Hey, you are Alec right? You're a friend of my sister." She declared.

"Yes I am." He said as they walked on

"You know, she couldn't stop talking about you earlier. I am just amazed that she could get a friend as strong as you" (A/N: what am I saying?)

He blushed and his chest blew up in self-importance.

"She also said that you are bad." She added. At that he smirked.

"She talks allot." Alec said.

"Yes she does." For a minute there she was in her own world, remembering how much Cassidy really did talk. "But I wonder how much is true…"

They stopped at her door and she turned around to face him. Leaning back against the ugly blue wall she took his hand, wrapped hit around her waist and stood on her toes to get closer. Wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him an inch away from her she said: "Show me how bad…"

But before she could finish the sentence, he grabbed her and kissed her.

She opened the door and they nearly fell into her room. As they went along he began to take off her dress. But she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she pushed him away.

"It's called sex, it's fun, you should try it," he said trying to kiss her again. She pushed him away again.

"But you barely know me" she uttered.

"I want to, that's what I'm trying to do," he sounded so sincere.

"No, you are only trying to fuck me so you can get me out of your system! Get out! Now!" she screamed. She pushed him off the bed and he sadly left. What he didn't see was the smug on Amunet's face when she closed the door.

"Way to go Amunet," she said to her reflection in the mirror. "That's the first part of it all, that's getting started."


End file.
